Loneliness
by KageNoYoko
Summary: in a short four-part story, learn a bit more about the life of a young girl, thrown into a world not her own, protected by her own guardian angels, as she learns about a parallel land she is destined to one day rule, while putting up with the world she grew up with. will be updated slowly. reviews are greatly appreciated, and help me to improve for the future.


The memory flashed painfully through her mind once again, as she watched him pass her in the hallway, surrounded on all sides by various "friends".

'Hi there, are you okay?'

Turning back to her locker, she tried to shake out her thoughts, hoping to clear them of anything having to do with Him.

'Please don't cry,'

she slammed her locker door shut and began to march in the opposite direction of the flock, a shadow amongst the crowded hallways, darting past various faceless bystanders.

'You and me are going to be best friends for life, I promise'

She growled under her breath as that particular memory popped up, but kept her head down and continued walking away, trying not to attract the attention of anyone.

That little girl should have known better, shouldn't have been so naïve as to fall for his charms and his empty words, should have pushed him into the sand and walked away, instead of clinging to his offer of friendship.

Angry at the world, she took her seat and laid her head on the desk, unfortunately allowing the floodgate of memories to blast open.

'Killed in a head-on collision with a police cruiser'

'Her father is missing,'

'I'm not taking that witch, she killed my brother and sister-in-law'

'Keep quiet, or no one will want to adopt you'

'Look at this baby, crying because she killed her parents, I heard'

'Just leave me alone you witch; you always seem to bring bad luck. I can't believe I ever thought we could be friends.'

'I'm Sora'

"Damnit" she hissed quietly, shaking slightly as she was bombarded by her memories, feeling the tears forming in her dark blue eyes, knowing that class would be starting soon, and needing to get her head together.

'She's always wandering the halls alone, the little freak'

'I heard that she tried to cast a spell on Sora, to make him be her friend'

'Why hasn't the principle kicked her out yet, it's obvious she's bad luck'

'Look at her, an orphan that killed her parents with her cursed powers.'

She was startled out of her thoughts by someone gently shaking her shoulder, making her lift up her head slowly, half expecting it to be the popular kids, trying to harass her again.

'Oh don't cry hun, none of them understand how special you are.'

'It's okay, what happened to your parents wasn't your fault, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise'

'I promise you, I'll always be here to protect you, my princess'

'We won't ever let you fall again, princess'

Her eyes slowly drew up the form of a taller girl with short-cut brown hair, a nurturing smile on her face, one blue and one green eye watching her.

Regaining her focus, she also noticed another girl had appeared in the seat in front of her, a mane of fiery auburn hair framing a cute cream face, a pair of indigo eyes staring down at her.

Knowing that the two were concerned for her, she tried to muster up a small smile, but the sting of old memories broke the illusion before it could even be formed.

Kneeling down to be level with her, the brunette reached out, and gently laid her hand upon her head in a comforting gesture.

The redhead leaned in as well, and offered a smile, both girls understanding what was going on in her mind.

"Do not worry princess, do not let such dark thoughts pervade your mind, we are here for you."

Feeling the weight of depression upon her shoulders falter slightly, the girl finally managed a small, genuine smile to her two closest friends and protectors of several years.

The three ladies turned as they heard the classroom door open, revealing a familiar brunette boy, a wild grin upon his face, followed closely by the imposing figure of their teacher, who appeared unamused with his students near tardiness.

The brown-haired girl quickly took a seat beside her, forming a wall between her and the rest of the class, making her once more thankful they had chosen the seats in the very back corner of the room, especially as the brunette chose to take a seat surrounded on all sides by his loyal supporters.

A strict silence fell upon the room, only broken momentarily as the teacher announced what they were to do for class work, before leaving once more, claiming an important meeting, and ordering them not to slack off.

The three girls already knew that the court would break this order, and they were quickly gossiping amongst each other for the rest of the class.

Continuing to work, her concentration was momentarily lost as, in a small flash of a blue flame, a note appeared upon her desk, which caused her to look over at her brown-haired guardian, knowing the secret communication was her doing.

Reaching out for the simply-folded piece of paper, she was stopped at the sight of a small blue sigil traced upon the front, an intricate array of lines and squiggles that would mean nothing to an uneducated individual.

Looking over to her guardian, she nodded to the blue-and-green eyed girl, and pocketed the note instead, before the three returned to their work.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X

What is this? An idea I got of loneliness that just begged to be woven into a story.

Not a full story mind you, I'm thinking this may stretch out into about 3, maybe four parts.

The characters I've described should be obvious already, but in case it isn't, don't worry, everything should be revealed by the time we're finished here.

Hope that you guys liked this, and stick around for part two.


End file.
